Talmadge Baldwin
|age = 43 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |profession = Police commissioner |family = Adelia Baldwin (daughter) |affiliation = Concordian Police Department |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #3: In the Line of Fire (s4) }} Commissioner Talmadge Baldwin was a suspect in the murder investigations of firefighter Otis Kidd in In the Line of Fire (Case #3 of Mysteries of the Past) and Irish priest Father Donovan in In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past). He also made two other minor appearances. Profile Talmadge is the 43-year-old commissioner for the Concordian Police Department. He has greying black hair and facial hair, and sports a black bowler hat. He dons a navy blue suit with the CPD badge over a white shirt, red tie, and granite grey vest. In his first appearance, it is known that Talmadge uses cocaine toothache drops, plays dice games, and drives an automobile. In his second appearance, it is known that he is a marksman, uses hair pomade, and wears perfume. Events of Criminal Case In the Line of Fire Talmadge was first spoken to by the player and Maddie when they were told he was making a speech that he wants to hunt down Otis' killer. After his speech, he told the team he was interested in the crime not only because the victim was a hero, but he was also engaged to his daughter. When asked if they could speak with her, Talmadge refused saying his daughter was devastated and should not be disturbed at this time. Talmadge was spoken to again about a letter he sent to the victim with money and a threatening message. He said the victim was a crook, who pretended to be a hero all the while he ran an illegal gambling ring; and although the victim fooled his daughter, he was not. Maddie pointed out how bad it looked that he payed the victim off, but Talmadge said he would do anything to protect his daughter. Talmadge was later found innocent after the team incarcerated Billy Thompson for Otis' murder. But the team had to speak with him again about the fingerprints they collected from a kerosene can that started the fire. He said he would allow them to look through the archive, though he doubted it would be useful since as of then, it only had the police officer's prints. Maddie decided they would take their chances, so they searched the police station to fine the records. In the Name of the Father Talmadge became a suspect again after the player and Maddie found his broken pocket watch at the crime scene. He had heard of Father Donovan's death already, but believed it was a train accident. But he refused to believe it was a murder, and told the team to stop imagining murders. Even when Maddie said they had evidence of a murder, he still refused to hear them out and advised them to end this talk of murder. Talmadge was spoken to again about a receipt to remove a gun from the evidence room, the same gun that was used to kill Donovan. He explained he had some friends who wanted to see a gun that was actually used in a murder. Since he felt he could be trusted around weapons, he saw no reason why he should not take it out. However, he ended up losing the weapon at the party he went to, but he informed them that pointing out his errors would ensure their stay would not be pleasant. Later, Chief Wright informed the player and Maddie that the Commissioner was arresting them for insubordination due to not dropping the case. Despite his warnings of arrest, Talmadge was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Edward Whimple for Donovan's murder, the illegal trafficking of immigrants, and arson. Later the team had to give him the full investigation report, and he was pleased with what they accomplished. Though Maddie was mad that they could not do more to Oscar Trefusis other than fine him, Talmadge said her opinions of the rich would change once they heard what Chief Wright had to say. Since their success was noticed up high, Arthur informed the team they were invited to a party, which was among the greatest society events of the year. The Talking Dead Case appearances *In the Line of Fire (Case #3 of Mysteries of the Past) *A Murder Carol (Case #4 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Shear Murder (Case #5 of Mysteries of the Past) *In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past) *The Talking Dead (Case #8 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery TBaldwinMOTP.png|Talmadge, as he appeared in In the Line of Fire (Case #3 of Mysteries of the Past) and In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past). TBaldwinMOTPMiC176.png|Talmadge, as he appeared in Shear Murder (Case #5 of Mysteries of the Past). TBaldwinMOTPMiC179.png|Talmadge, as he appeared in The Talking Dead (Case #8 of Mysteries of the Past). ABaldwinMOTP.png|Adelia Baldwin, Talmadge's daughter. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Concordian PD Personnel